tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chance of Love
The Chance of Love (운명, Unmyeong) is a song recorded by TVXQ, and the second track in the album New Chapter 1: The Chance of Love. Lyrics |-|Korean= Woo woo Ay ay 인위적인 건 너무 재미없어 Ay 흐르던 시선 둘이 마주칠 때 Ay 눈의 대화는 그렇게 시작됐지 내게 이끌려 내게 밀려오듯 비현실적 상황에 난 마치 무아지경에 빠져 거침없이 너는 막힘없이 흔들어 대 날 내 몸 전부가 세포가 다 너라고 외쳐 대 이미 예정된 역사가 한 페이지를 장식해 어떤 말로 이 교감을 정의할 수나 있을까 It’s alright it’s OK 바로 그 운명이란 거 Oh yeah yeah Woo oh yeah yeah Woo 바로 그 운명이란 거 Oh yeah yeah Woo it’s alright it’s OK 우리가 운명이란 거 Oh yeah yeah Ay ay 지루할 정도로 많이 식상했던 Ay 그녀들의 관심은 접어두길 Ay 내겐 절대로 없을 거라 생각했어 But you arrest me 내 방식대로 Only one way 넌 스스로 와 빠져 보여줄게 다른 시각 세상을 보는 눈 내 몸 전부가 세포가 다 너라고 외쳐 대 이미 예정된 역사가 한 페이지를 장식해 어떤 말로 이 교감을 정의할 수나 있을까 It’s alright it’s OK 바로 그 운명이란 거 Oh yeah yeah Woo oh yeah yeah Woo 바로 그 운명이란 거 Oh yeah yeah Woo it’s alright it’s OK 우리가 운명이란 거 이제 주문을 걸어 속삭이는 말들로 나만 볼 수밖에 없어 네 눈은 눈은 운명처럼 빠져들고 말걸 내 곁에 넌 최고가 될 거야 Oh We’ll keep it together, we’ll fall in magic Every single day 특별한 느낌은 새로워져 매일 We will keep it together, we pray that We own each other up all night 이끄는 대로 넌 따라와 줘 날 내 몸 전부가 세포가 다 너라고 외쳐 대 이미 예정된 역사가 한 페이지를 장식해 어떤 말로 이 교감을 정의할 수나 있을까 It’s alright it’s OK 바로 그 운명이란 거 Oh yeah yeah Woo oh yeah yeah Woo 바로 그 운명이란 거 Oh yeah yeah Woo it’s alright it’s OK 우리가 운명이란 거 Oh yeah yeah Woo |-|Romanized= Woo woo Ay ay inwijeogin geon neomu jaemieopseo Ay heureudeon shiseon duri majuchil ttae Ay nune daehwaneun geureoke shijakdwaetji naege ikkeullyeo naege millyeoodeut bihyeonshiljeok sanghwange nan machi muajigyeonge ppajeo geochimeopshi neoneun makimeopshi heundeureo dae nal nae mom jeonbuga sepoga da neorago wecheo dae imi yejeongdwen yeoksaga han peijireul jangshikae eotteon mallo i gyogameul jeongehal suna isseulkka It’s alright it’s OK baro geu unmyeongiran geo Oh yeah yeah Woo oh yeah yeah Woo baro geu unmyeongiran geo Oh yeah yeah Woo it’s alright it’s OK uriga unmyeongiran geo Oh yeah yeah Ay ay jiruhal jeongdoro mani shiksanghaetteon Ay geunyeodeure gwanshimeun jeobeodugil Ay naegen jeolttaero eopseul geora saenggakaesseo But you arrest me nae bangshikdaero Only one way neon seuseuro wa ppajeo boyeojulkke dareun shigak sesangeul boneun nun nae mom jeonbuga sepoga da neorago wecheo dae imi yejeongdwen yeoksaga han peijireul jangshikae eotteon mallo i gyogameul jeongehal suna isseulkka It’s alright it’s OK baro geu unmyeongiran geo Oh yeah yeah Woo oh yeah yeah Woo baro geu unmyeongiran geo Oh yeah yeah Woo it’s alright it’s OK uriga unmyeongiran geo ije jumuneul georeo soksagineun maldeullo naman bol subakke eopseo ne nuneun nuneun unmyeongcheoreom ppajeodeulgo malkkeol nae gyeote neon chwegoga dwel kkeoya Oh We’ll keep it together, we’ll fall in magic Every single day teukbyeolhan neukkimeun saeroweojeo maeil We will keep it together, we pray that We own each other up all night ikkeuneun daero neon ttarawa jweo nal nae mom jeonbuga sepoga da neorago wecheo dae imi yejeongdwen yeoksaga han peijireul jangshikae eotteon mallo i gyogameul jeongehal suna isseulkka It’s alright it’s OK baro geu unmyeongiran geo Oh yeah yeah Woo oh yeah yeah Woo baro geu unmyeongiran geo Oh yeah yeah Woo it’s alright it’s OK uriga unmyeongiran geo Oh yeah yeah Woo |-|English= Woo woo Ay, ay, artificial things are no fun Ay, when our eyes meet Ay, that’s how our conversation began Come to me as if you’re being pushed to me At this unrealistic situation, I’ve fallen into delirium You’re not holding back, you shake me up strongly All of the cells in my body scream that it’s you This predetermined history fills up a page How can I define this interaction with words? It’s alright it’s OK It’s destiny, oh yeah yeah Woo oh yeah yeah Woo it’s destiny Woo it’s alright it’s OK We’re destiny, oh yeah yeah Ay, ay, so boring, it got old Ay, whenever women showed interest in me, I’m putting it away Ay, I thought this would never happen to me But, you arrest me In my way, only one way, come and fall into me I’ll show you a new perspective of the world All of the cells in my body scream that it’s you This predetermined history fills up a page How can I define this interaction with words? It’s alright it’s OK It’s destiny Woo oh yeah yeah Woo it’s destiny Woo it’s alright it’s OK We’re destiny Now cast a spell with a whisper So only I can see your eyes Your eyes are falling for me like destiny By my side, you’ll be the best We’ll keep it together, we’ll fall in magic every single day This special feeling feels new every day We will keep it together, we pray that we own each other up all night Follow me, however you’re pulled All of the cells in my body scream that it’s you This predetermined history fills up a page How can I define this interaction with words? It’s alright it’s OK It’s destiny Woo oh yeah yeah Woo it’s destiny Woo it’s alright it’s OK We’re destiny Woo Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs